Beauty And The Beast - A Miraculous Tale
by MagicWords22
Summary: In a modest little town, Adrien Agreste doesn't really belong. Neglected and lonely, he is hardly prepared when suddenly he must rescue his father from a vengeful beast in a dark castle no ones knows about. But nothing is as it seems! Who is this beast, and can Adrien win against time to free it from it's curse? A Beauty and the Beast/Miraculous Ladybug crossover.
1. Chapter 1 - Adrien

_Once upon a time, a long long time ago in France, there lived an incredibly lonely boy. He lived in a cottage with his father in a village full of people, but even though he was surrounded by others, he felt incredibly alone._

 _You see, he was_ different.

 _Adrien Agreste was handsome enough. He was rather dashing with his golden hair, large green eyes, smooth olive skin and pleasing appearance. Gentle hands, straight and strong back, well-formed physique and kind expression. His father was a wealthy business man, and often times far away with his merchant ships from afar. But what made Adrien so very different, is that he loved to read._

 _He read too much. Gobbled up books as though they were candy. His mind was filled of adventures in India with the elephants and the bandits and mighty kings. His eyes imagined the wonders of China, and the impressive Great Wall. He could practically see the market places, the hidden heroes, and the imprisoned damsels in distress in their lonely towers, waiting for him._

 _He adored flying on the backs of dragons, delving into the pages of each book, wether it be fiction or real. He would get lost for hours, far away from the separation he felt from others, and far from the manipulative home where he lived._

 _Many loved him for his looks. But after talking with him, they began to dislike the passionate love for far away lands and strange customs._

 _"_ _He is strange," commented one rich young heiress, Chloe Bussoi. She had her blue eyes on Adrien as he walked past innocently, on his nose stuck in another book. While he never seemed to notice her, she however viewed him as a possible husband._

 _"_ _He is so handsome. I must have him!"_

 _"_ _But like you said," said her friend, Sabrina, eyeing the boy as he walked past them to the market. "He's so…strange!"_

 _"_ _Hello Adrien," said the baker, pulling out his bread for the day. "How is your father holding up?"_

 _"_ _Still away," said Adrien with a sad smile. "Hopefully he's back soon. My birthday is in three days, and so I'd like to have him here for it."_

 _"_ _Of course," said the baker. "Have a good day!"_

 _Adrien turned and ran right into Chloe, who'd been standing behind him. "Oh I'm sorry - " he began, then saw who it was and sighed. "Oh. Hello, Chloe."_

 _"_ _Adrikins," said Chloe, grinning, voice low and seductive. "You haven't replied to my question yet."_

 _Adrien sighed and looked at her pretty face. She was pretty, but pushy. "I did," he said in a tired way. "You just didn't like the answer."_

 _"_ _Why Adrikins," she said, blue eyes wide with baby-like innocence. "I am the most powerful girl in town. I would never miss your birthday," she added slyly._

 _He stared at her for a moment, a disgusted expression on his face, knowing that she'd been eavesdropping. "I said no, Chloe. You are just a friend."_

 _"_ _Oh come ON, Adrien!" she snapped, grabbing his arm. "Don't be a downer! I see love in your eyes when you look at me!"_

 _"_ _You see what you_ ** _want_** _to see!" said Adrien, yanking his arm away and running away from her._

 _"_ _He's so…un-touchable," sighed Chloe. She watched him as he ran off, running to that cursed library, blonde hair blowing as he raced away, athletic body moving so fluidly and with such speed and agility…_

 _"_ _Wait for your chance," said Sabrina. "Maybe you can blackmail him somehow."_

 _"_ _Perhaps," said Chloe, and they walked past the crowd of young men trying to get Chloe's "divine" attention._

 _Adrien ran into the library, slamming the door behind him. He leaned against it, panting and feeling trapped._

 _"_ _Hello, Adrien," said a familiar voice. Adrien smiled up at Monsieur Fu. He was a Chinese man living in the village, and had come a great distance. He was kind to Adrien, and allowed him to read his books - those in French, but also those in Chinese._

 _"_ _Oh Monsieur Fu!" said Adrien, smiling brightly at his friend. "Please - if Mademoiselle Chloe enters trying to find me, lock her out!"_

 _"_ _I see that little tyrant is trying to order you to love her," said Fu wisely._

 _"_ _Yes," said Adrien. "I have to escape. I think I will beg Father to take me away when he returns."_

 _"_ _And leave everything you know?" asked Fu, surprised. He pulled up a chair and gestured for Adrien to sit down. He did so, and they began to talk._

 _"_ _Yes," said Adrien, fingers idly playing with his sleeve. His green eyes looked imploringly at Fu, begging him to understand. "This is my home, but also my prison. No one here but you understands me, and all these books - they are my friends. They speak to me about other places far away that I could actually visit! Places that I could see with my own eyes as my father does."_

 _"_ _And you want to be like your father?" asked Fu quietly._

 _"_ _No!" Adrien cried sharply, then blanched at the harshness of his own tone. "Forgive me. No, I do not want to be anything like him." He looked down sadly. "I want to be there for those I love."_

 _"_ _And so why would_ you _travel?" asked Fu, laying an old, wrinkled hand on Adrien's smooth, young one._

 _"_ _To escape," said Adrien softly. "To run away from an empty house, a father who's never here, and people who don't understand me."_

 _"_ _And did any of your heroes in your stories run away?" asked Fu gently, proving his point._

 _Adrien tried to think of how to answer, then sighed._

 _"_ _No."_

 _"_ _Did they not confront the enemy?" asked Fu. "Did they not run_ into _the trouble and chaos?"_

 _"_ _Yes, they did."_

 _"_ _Do not be sad, my friend," said Fu. "There is much to see and much to learn in the world - perhaps your father_ will _let you go this time. But do not go in order to run away. A real man does not turn his back on his problems. He confronts them, and then moves on with his life."_

 _Adrien made eye contact with his friend, and saw the tender kindness in his eyes. With a smile he said, "Do you have any new books on Australia?"_

 _"_ _This way," said Fu, leading his your friend to his new source of hope and life._

 _—_

 _Gabriel Agreste stretched his back, trying to move a bit. His horse walked along in the dirt path, and Gabriel tried to kick the pony into a faster gait. It ignored him, paying heed only to the chill and it's own exhaustion._

 _Gabriel pulled his coat collar up and shivered. It was going to be a cold autumn night._

 _Gabriel thought of his destination. That cursed little town. And Adrien. His only joy in this life. Though it was a bittersweet reunion every time. Adrien was unknowingly taking more and more after his mother, and seeing bits of her in their son was very painful to see._

 _The night's chill seemed to reach into his very coat. He shivered again, and urged his pony on. It snorted at him as if to say they should change places, but all the same obeyed._

 _A soft noise to the right startled them both. The pony jumped, but instead of bolting, sniffed the air, then tentatively took a few more steps forward, as if testing the snow. Gabriel scanned the underbrush, gray eyes wide and alert, mouth parted slightly in apprehension._

 _Nothing._ Just the wind, _he thought to himself._

 _Suddenly and without warning the horse bolted. Gabriel gasped and instinctively grabbed the saddle as the reins were yanked out of his hands. The pony dashed through bushes and underbrush and was soon far from the path._

 _Gabriel let go with one hand and groped for the reins._

 _"_ _Stop!" he yelled. Then he heard a terrifying sound that told him what had made the pony half wild with fear. A sudden chorus of howls and barks of wolves reached his ears, and he corrected his previous order with "_ ** _GO! GO!_** _"_

 _Suddenly the pony tripped. Gabriel was thrown from the saddle and landed heavily on the ground and knew no more._

 _—_

 _He came to slowly. His head ached, and he wanted to vomit. His vision was blurry, but slowly his eyes were able to focus on the scene before him._

 _Dead wolves lay about, torn, broken, and still. In the moonlight, his white pony seemed to glow. It stood still about five feet from him, looking reverently at the black shape to his right._ My rescuer, _thought Gabriel, and he turned his head slowly to gaze upon his savior._

 _It was a…_ ** _thing._** _There was no explanation! It had two large horns, a snarling mouth, large shoulders and muscular limbs, a lion's tail that swished dangerously, and claws and teeth that made him shudder. It was ugly, and cruel looking. It's black fur gleamed in the moonlight, and it towered above him._

 _It had torn the wolves apart._

 _Gabriel stared, unable to turn away from the grotesque beast before him._

 _It turned to him, it's great paws covered in blood, it's steamy-breath blowing from it's flat snout like a geyser. It stared deeply at him, and suddenly he thought that the blue-bell eyes looked almost human as they gazed into his very soul._

 _It turned away, and disappeared into the fog._

 _Gabriel let out the breath he had been unconsciously holding. He stared at the dead wolves, their red blood staining the ground. The giant paw prints of the creature remained, assuring him of the veracity of what he had seen._

 _He slowly got to his feet. His numb fingers reminded him that he needed shelter for the night, and his pony, though standing and miraculously alright, couldn't take him all the way home tonight._

 _Gabriel mounted the horse and wondered in what direction home lay._

 _"_ _You choose, Nathalie," he said to the pony._

 _The pony sniffed the air, and turned right. They wandered aimlessly in the fog for a bit, and right as Gabriel lost all hope of ever seeing a bed again, they came around a bend and a castle tower came into view. Spurring the pony on, he soon was passing through the large, ornate silver gates, and passing through the lawn of the huge house._

 _"_ _Stay here Nathalie," he said, tying his pony to the post next to the steps to the front door. The castle was large and dark, and not a light shown from the windows. "I must find my host."_

 _"_ _Surely a wealthy family lives here," he said to himself, pushing open the unlocked door. "Perhaps they can give me shelter, and a fresh horse!"_

 _He rushed inside, not even caring to notice the silent surroundings, nor the darkened windows. All he could think of was the food and warm bed and the kind welcome -_

 _He stepped inside. "Hello?" he called. The hall was dark. Even in the darkness, Gabriel could see the elegance, the prestige, the_ class _of this fine house._

 _But everything was dark. Where was the family? The lord who lived here?_

 _"_ _So, you entered uninvited into_ ** _my_** _home?"_

 _He whirled, but the door was already slamming shut. Drawing itself up to it's full height, a creature stood before him, towering over him. Gabriel froze, then began trembling violently._

 _"_ _Its you!" He gasped, falling to his knees, trying to appease the beast. The creature no longer had blood on it's paws, but he remembered the wolves and wondered if being torn apart was also his fate._

 _"_ _I didn't know!" he swore, voice barley above a whisper. "I…I was cold and hungry! Please, spare me!"_

 _The beast grunted, then said, "If I had not just saved your pathetic life, I would throttle you. I suppose you would give me anything to be allowed to spend the night and leave freely unscathed in the morning?"_

 _"_ _Anything! Anything!" cried Gabriel. "Please don't kill me!"_

 _"_ _What do you have that could possibly bring me happiness in this life?" demanded the beast._

 _Gabriel stammered, trying to think quickly. "I…I have money and gems," he offered._

 _"_ _So do I," snorted the creature, gesturing to the grandeur around them._

 _"_ _I have…I have…_ things _from other lands. Trinkets, doo-dads," he said earnestly._

 _"_ _As do I," snarled the creature angrily, patience fading._

 _"_ _I have…I have…nothing else!" moaned Gabriel. "I have nothing else to offer. Oh please, do not take my life!"_

 _"_ _How about your time," asked the creature. A sudden gleam came into it's eyes. "I lost all my time because of a curse. Why not join my fate?"_

 _Gabriel paled._

 _"_ _You shall be my prisoner," said the beast, seizing Gabriel by the leg. He screamed in terror as it dragged him away._

 _"_ _Please, no!" He cried. "I have a son! He needs me!"_

 _The creature stopped, then looked down at the terrified man. "How old is your son?" It asked, a softness to it's voice._

 _"_ _He has just come of marrying age," said Gabriel. "But he is still alone."_

 _"_ _And he shall learn to be alone," it said, and dragged the screaming man into the darkness._

 _—_

 _It was customary for Adrien to wait expectantly for his father, only to be disappointed. Gabriel would sometimes spend longer time than planned away from his son, and so when Gabriel did not arrive promptly, Adrien did not fret. He went about his normal life, reading and keeping house until his father returned. But when Nathalie, his father's pony, returned alone, Adrien knew something was wrong._

 _She trotted up to him, seeking attention. He gently pet her nose and rubbed the dirt from her scraped knees. "You fell," he whispered, and looked to her empty saddle. "Nathalie, take me to Father!"_

 _Nathalie refused to move until she received the proper attention. Her nerves were shot, and Adrien fretted over her as she ate her oats and drank great gulps of water, and then demanded to be brushed. "What could have happened?" he wondered, when he noticed the scratch marks on the saddle. Right behind the stirrup on the cinch. He traced the marks with his fingers, then quickly threw on a jacket, packed a days worth of food, and then tucked his book into his shirt, in case this was the last time he was leaving this town. Mounting Nathalie, he spurred her on to go into the woods when a cry reached his ears._

 _"_ _Adrikins!"_

 _"_ _GO NATHALIE!" he shrieked, and Nathalie took off._

 _Chloe and Sabrina stared as he rode into the dark woods. "Where is he going?" demanded Chloe._

 _"_ _I don't know," said Sabrina. "Maybe someplace from in his books?"_

 _"_ _Hmph. I'll have to look for that blackmail you mentioned. I'm pretty sure he hates me."_

 _Sabrina looked at her friend in shock. "Then why would you want him?"_

 _"_ _Silly!" laughed Chloe. "You don't marry for love. Once I'm done with Adrien, I'll move on to my next one. It's how my father has lived this whole time. Adrien will have an accident one day and I'll marry my second but not last husband."_

 _Sabrina felt a chill come over her. Perhaps Adrien would be safer in the woods._


	2. Chapter 2 - My Lady

_Adrien stared at the palace. In the daytime it was quite different than Gabriel had seen it. Instead of the comforting hope that Gabriel had felt when he first saw the dark tower spiraling upwards toward the sky, Adrien felt a chilling wariness. His father was here somewhere, and had not returned. Hopefully Nathalie had simply run away, and Gabriel was fine. But that didn't explain the scratch marks on her saddle and her scraped knees._

 _With a gulp, Adrien dismounted. "Stay here, Nathalie," he said softly, then tread carefully up the steps to the front door._

 _"Hello?" he called into the darkness of the hall. He shivered; it wasn't very warm inside._ Does someone live here? _He wondered._ If so, they must enjoy the darkness and the cold.

 _"Father? Father are you here?" called Adrien. He walked quietly forward, when he suddenly heard a whisper behind him. He whirled, but saw no one, save a teapot, a clock, and a candelabra on the floor. He turned again to leave the hall, then thought better of the darkness and, lifting up the ornate candelabra, took the light with him._

 _"Father!" he called again, wondering what was in this house. In the dim light, he saw the ornate tapestries, the expensive furniture, and even the carpet was exotic and grand. But everything was dark and dim, covered in dust and cobwebs and sadness. Adrien, being naturally sensitive and in tune with his surroundings, felt not only fear, but also a deep sadness. Something had been left to rot here. Be it the house, or whoever lived here; something angry and alone dwelt here._

 _Suddenly, a sob echoed off of the walls. "Father!" he cried again, and began running up some steps toward the sound, candelabra gripped tightly in his hand. The sound was coming from what he guessed was the tower he had seen outside._

 _"Adrien!" came the cry. It echoed off the walls and shouted earnestly, "Adrien! Leave now! Run!_ ** _Run_** _!"_

 _Adrien came around the corner and saw something that no one could have prepared him for._

 _There was a bit of light here. A window with bars on it on the ceiling allowed a little bit of light in. And laying on the ground, pale and weary, lay Gabriel, his hands in chains and his feet shackled to the ground. To his right stood a terrifying creature. It whirled the moment that Adrien burst in on them, and stared at the boy intently._

 _"So," it growled. Adrien started a little, realizing the beast spoke. "You, I assume, are Adrien?"_

 _The black creature was terrifying, but had amazing blue eyes. They seemed to glow, and looked at him with a contradicting cry for help. Everything about the beast seemed to scream anger and loathing for all innocence and life, yet those eyes…_

 _"Adrien, don't make it mad," begged Gabriel from below. "It is a monster!"_

 _"Say your goodbyes to your father, boy," snarled the beast. "He is going to stay here in this very spot for as long as he lives."_

 _"No!" cried Adrien. "Father, what did you do to make it so angry?"_

 _"Me?!" demanded Gabriel. "I merely got lost and asked if I could stay the night!"_

 _"He entered without permission after I saved his life," snarled the beast. "He invaded my sacred privacy and violated my solitude."_

 _"Please," said Adrien, looking at the beast pleadingly. "What must I do to make my father's deed right?"_

 _"I did no wrong -" began Gabriel._

 _"_ ** _Someone_** _must stay here in this prison," said the beast. "But, if it would tear you apart to see your father rot as I must in this house, then you may take his place." It turned it's back on Adrien, muttering, "Do as you see fit."_

 _"Adrien," said Gabriel, pulling himself into a sitting position. "Please, go as far away from here as you can. I don't want this thing to follow you - escape to India. My associates know about you - they can take care of you."_

 _"I…I can't let you suffer," said Adrien. "You are my father. I won't allow you to stay here."_

 _"And I can't loose you too," said Gabriel earnestly. "I might not be the best father, but I really do care for you. I love you Adrien."_

 _Adrien stared, amazed at the words he had heard so little in his life. The beast watched his reaction with interest, then respectfully turned away again._

 _"Father, I am a man now," said Adrien softly. "You must allow me to make this decision as well."_

 _"I_ forbid _you to make this decision!" said Gabriel, sudden anger taking over. "You are my son and I am your father! You shall leave at once!"_

 _"Father, I'm already totally alone!" screamed Adrien. A new silence reigned in the tower, and the beast turned to the pair sitting on the floor, watching. Adrien took no notice and said earnestly to his father, "I'm already so alone. No one likes me. No one wants me for who I am. You are never home, and I already live as though you passed long ago. If I have to live here, where it will be the same, then I want the peace of knowing that you at least are safe."_

 _"Adrien," whispered Gabriel, shocked at his son's honesty. "I…I…"_

 _"Your son has decided," said the beast. "And his request is honorable. To allow you life, and gain nothing for himself."_

 _"I am ready to lay down my life for him!" cried Gabriel._

 _"And never see him again," snarled the beast. "You would not find that difficult, would you?"_

 _"What use is your death," whispered Adrien, "if the sacrifice means nothing to me?"_

 _Gabriel's eyes widened in absolute amazement. "I love you!" He said again. "I would die a million deaths for you!"_

 _"You could," said Adrien. "But your whole life was spent far from me. Your deaths would make no physical difference to my life as it is now. Father, please go. At least I can know that you are fine and living."_

 _The beast took this as it's moment to separate them one last time. It's paws easily broke the chains and shackles and lifted Gabriel to his feet. "Leave," it growled. "And never come back."_

 _"Adrien," whispered Gabriel, eyes filling with honest tears. "Please."_

 _"I…I love you, Father," said Adrien, eyes tearful, but jaw set. "May you find happiness. Farewell."_

 _The beast dragged Gabriel from the room, and his cries echoed as they went down the tower steps._

 _"Please don't hurt him!" he cried after the beast, as it threw Gabriel from the grounds. Adrien watched from from the turret window. The beast slowly turned back towards the castle, then looked up and met Adrien's gaze._

 _Adrien shivered._ What have I gotten myself into?

 _—_

 _The cell was cold. Very cold. Adrien wrapped his jacket a little tighter around his shoulders, cursing his rush to leave and hurried thinking. Of course a_ real _coat would have been a better idea._

 _"You are cold, human," came a gentle growl. Adrien whirled with a scream of terror and tripped over backwards, his book falling from his breast pocket. The beast had apparently gotten this treatment before, because it simply took another silent step closer and picked up the book._

Did I hurt it's feelings? _Wondered Adrien, unsure of how to judge it's expression. It seemed to give him a second to accept it's presence, and it turned Adrien's precious book over in it's giant, frightening paws._

 _"I have this book," it murmured. "Do you like to read?"_

 _"Yes," whispered Adrien, voice trembling. "And I must admit to you that what you hold in your…paws…is my most prized possession." He slowly held out a trembling hand. "Please let me have it again."_

 _"I was not going to keep it," said the beast quietly, handing the leather-bound book to him. It's blue eyes seemed to behold him with reproach. "I have no argument with you, Adrien. No harm shall come to you here."_

 _"Who_ are _you?" asked Adrien, staring at those strange, bewitching blue eyes._

 _"I am not your enemy," it mumbled. "But any other answer I am afraid I cannot give you. I myself would like to know."_

 _Adrien shivered again, green eyes filled with confusion and misery._

 _"Come," it said. It turned and began to descend from the tower. "I shall show you to your room."_

 _—_

 _Adrien watched the beast as they made their way down the stairs. It was strange, how it walked upright now. When his father had been here, it had remained on all fours. Now it seemed it felt more comfortable. Or at least, less upset and vengeful._

Perhaps it's like a bear in that way, _thought Adrien, studying it's paws._ It has a specific stance when it confronts an enemy.

 _"Um…forgive me…" he began, suddenly aware that he had no name or title with which to address the beast. "What should I call you?"_

 _The beast was silent for a moment._

 _"I…I do not know. Anything you want, I suppose."_

 _"Are you…male, or…female?"_

 _"Female."_

 _Adrien tried to hide his surprise. He'd asked, but had thought that surely it would have said male…_

 _"Adrien, if you would like to name me, you can. However, until I myself know my name, I would rather not have one given to me."_

 _He studied her back, furry and stiff before him, and asked, "How is it that you do not know your name?"_

 _The beast stopped and turned to face him, her blue eyes serious. "I woke up like this," she growled. "My servants told me I was someone great, brave, and heroic, and that I had been cursed. But my curse is to remain like this until the spell is lifted. But that is the worst part of my curse - explain as many times as they could, the information my servants shared with me was always stolen away from me."_

 _"Where are your servants now?" asked Adrien._ _Perhaps_ _he could ask them._

 _She recoiled, as if the question was too painful. But slowly she said, "They were cursed as well."_

 _She turned and continued walking to the end of the hall. He followed her slowly, too afraid to ask for more information. She led and opened the door at the end of the dark hallway, and Adrien could had sworn that the moment she opened the door was like life itself breathed a sigh of relief._ _Later Adrien knew that the reason was this room was so beautiful, so peaceful, and so wondrous was because there was some good magic in this house too._

 _The room was a lovely cream color, with lovely paintings on the ceiling and walls. There seemed to be light in the room, and he saw that there were lamps along the walls, gently burning. The floor was made of marble, and there was a large red rug before a lovely bed. It was made of an maplewood frame, beautifully designed, and the comforter was made with silk and some kind of fabric that left an imprint if you touched it. Adrien stared in aw at the room, wondering how such a place could exist in this horrid, dark castle._

 _"It's…to your liking?" asked the beast. Her voice was hopeful._

 _"It's amazing," said Adrien. "I…I love it."_

 _"There will be new books everyday," said the beast. "And breakfast will come when you ring this bell." She indicated the silver bell next to the bedside table._

 _"I shall leave you now," she said. "Every evening I will dine with you in the dining room. Alya will show you where. She and Nino will serve your needs."_

 _Adrien nodded, accepting the information. He had spent all his courage with his questions earlier, and asking for his book, and so now he simply accepted what she said. Something urged him on however as she left, and so as she closed the door behind her he called softly, "Goodnight, My Lady."_

 _She stopped, then turned. Her eyes met his, and he felt that odd feeling that she saw right through him. But her voice was contented as she said, "Goodnight, Adrien."_

 ** _As you can tell, this isn't wholly based on the Disney Beauty and the Beast but more on the original story. However I am happily throwing both versions and MLB into a blender and seeing what comes out, so let's enjoy this smoothie together!_**


	3. Chapter 3 - Princess Marionette

"Red and black with shiny spots,

eyes like blue forget-me-nots,

wondrous stories in her dwell,

masked beneath the evil spell.

There within the castle gloom,

far off in a hidden room,

where the light enters the least,

exists a Beauty in the Beast."

 _The poem was quoted by a curious voice at his shoulder. Adrien sat up to find himself apparently dreaming. He was on a sparkling green lawn, surrounded by an assortment of flowers all in bloom. The sun was shining, and everything was absolutely perfect, as if in the prime of spring. He looked and saw the creator of the poem to be the most lovely girl he had ever seen. She was fair-skinned, with delicate hands and bare feet. She sat beside him, dark, ebony hair cascading down her back and touching the blades of grass behind her. She was looking down at a red rose she held in her hands, and she was wearing a simple white gown. She sighed, and said, "Welcome to my castle, Adrien."_

 _"What is your name?" asked Adrien softly, staring at her._

 _Her eyes slowly rose and met his own. They were the most beautiful blue eyes he had ever seen._

 _"My name is Marionette. I am the princess that lives in this castle."_

 _"How…?" began Adrien._

 _"There is much you don't know," said Marionette gently. "And the spell on my castle has erased many things from my memory. All I know is, you can save me."_

 _"Save you?" asked Adrien. "From what?"_

 _"I am fading away," she said, eyes beginning to fill with tears. "Everyday, I lose more and more of myself. What I remember, who I am - it's all leaving me. You have to help me."_

 _"Of course!" said Adrien, taking her white hand in his larger, olive one. "Tell me what to do!"_

 _"I don't know," said Marionette, and burst into tears. "I don't know!"_

 _—_

 _"Gah!" Adrien gasped, then sat up. He stared at first at the grandeur around him, then remembered everything that had happened yesterday. It had taken him a while to get to sleep in the still castle. But the downy comforter on the bed was soothing, and somewhere soft music played._

 _Now as he sat in the bed, he mulled over the meaning in the dream. What could it mean?_

 _Suddenly his stomach rumbled gently, reminding him that it was time to eat._

 _He turned and looked at the bell on the bedside table. He took it in his olive-skinned hand and gently rung it, testing it's volume. A soft_ ting! _sound sounded far away, and echoed. Suddenly there was a knock on the door._

Will it be the beast? _Thought Adrien suddenly, remembering he was still in his night gown. "Um…enter?"_

 _The door opened, and a tray with an assortment of food rolled in silently and all by itself. The door likewise closed on it's own, and Adrien peered over the bed coverlet to stare cluelessly at it._

 _"This is…odd," he murmured, swinging his feet over the side of the bed and eyeing the cinnamon rolls on the decorative china plate. Next to it was another plate with eggs, sausage, and a perfect orange sliced into dainty slices. The orange caught his attention as it was not orange season here in France._

 _"Imported oranges," whispered Adrien, eyes glimmering with excitement. They could be from South America, or even India!_

 _It was a large breakfast, and smelled amazing. It came with a teapot filled with hot tea, and a candelabra as a decoration._

 _"To think the beast did all this for me," said Adrien aloud, used to talking to himself in his solitude._

 _"Ha! Not even a thank you?!" cried a voice. Adrien shrieked and fell backwards into the bed, eyes darting back and forth wildly as he scanned the room for the speaker._

 _"Now you've done it," sighed a feminine voice. "You've gone an' scared the poor lad."_

 _"Where are you?!" gasped out Adrien._

 _"Down here, my good man," said a deep, gruff voice. "In the tray that you were just admiring."_

 _Adrien stared in amazement at the sight before him. The teapot, the candelabra, and the clock on the bottom rack that he hadn't noticed -_ they all had faces. _And they were looking at him._

 _"You…TALK?" gasped Adrien._

 _"Oui," said the candelabra. "My name is Nino. It is nice to meet you."_

 _"And I am Alya," said the teapot good-naturedly. "I can't tell you how lovely it is to have someone else staying here in the castle. With only the beast, it get's pretty depressing around here."_

 _"And I am Mr. Damecles," said the clock. His owl decoration on his face were very fancy, and he seemed older than the other two in his way of speaking._

 _"My good lad, it is nice to finally meet your acquaintance."_

 _Adrien stared at them. "What is wrong with this castle?" he demanded. "First, a huge beast. Then my dream, and now this?"_

 _"You have probably guessed that you are not in a normal castle, am I right?" asked Nino, wiping wax out of his face with one of his 'arms'. "You are in an enchanted place, my friend!"_

 _"A cursed place," muttered Mr. Damecles._

 _"A place full of people!"_

 _"A place full of_ cursed _people!"_

 _"Oh do stop it!" cried Alya, and poured a cup of tea. "Dear, I do think we ought to tell you the whole story, am I right?"_

 _"Yes," said Adrien, accepting the teacup. He paused, then looked at the cup with a scrutinizing eye. "And what's your name?"_

 _"Minou," giggled the teacup. "I'm also called 'stop it' and 'come back here'!"_

 _"And 'naughty'," snorted Mr. Damecles._

 _"Oh do take a sip," said Alya, "And I'll tell you the whole story."_

 _Adrien's eyes perked up at 'story'. His eyes glanced at the book on the night stand that he had managed to bring with him, and then with an obedient sip, sat back into the covers to hear the tragic story of Princess Marionette._

The story of Princess Marionette is not known outside of the dark, castle walls that hold the curse at bay. She is the forgotten princess of France, and her story has yet to be told and remembered.

White skin, ebony hair, and blue-belle eyes was her appearance, but her soul shown a beauty yet greater. Her kindness and mercy, goodwill and strength made her the beloved princess that she was, and her courage and tenacity made her the hero she became.

There was a sorcerer, dark and powerful, who had the power to transform and control. He was evil and sought more and more power. His name was Hawkmoth, and his oppression on the people of France was a dark time. There was no one to challenge him until Princess Marionette stumbled upon a hidden power - the power of Red Lady. The power to restore everything that Hawkmoth could twist. The power to heal, and even in the most dire of circumstances, give life.

Princess Marionette became the legendary Ladybug. Adopting this power, she made the decision to go and share the life-giving power she had obtained and smite Hawkmoth and his horrible actions. A close friend came alongside her with his own mystical power - the power to destroy. His power gave him the power of a darker side.

Prince Felix and Princess Marionette came together to make the team - The Red Life and The Black Death. Hand in hand, they came against Hawkmoth and his dark incantations.

But then something happened that no one could have foreseen. In the middle of a very dangerous battle, and in her greatest hour of need, Prince Felix betrayed Princess Marionette, and joined Hawkmoth.

 _"NO!" gasped Adrien, rudely interrupting. "Why would he do that?"_

 _"To this day, we don't know," said Alya. "We still don't understand all of it. Now, do let me finish."_

Hawkmoth and Ladybug struggled fiercely, now with Felix having changed sides the battle being all the more unbalanced. Ladybug was all alone, fighting with all her strength. She finally defeated Hawkmoth, but not without losing everything. Her lovely castle was blackened with sorrow and defeat, and all of her servants were turned into objects, cursed to walk the sad halls, haunted by a beast, and cursed to serve her. No one ever heard or saw of Princess Marionette, who was then declared dead, and her beautiful face and heroic deeds were erased from the human records.

 _"And we," said Alya sadly. "We are the servants. Her lords and ladies. I was her lady in waiting and closest companion."_

 _"I was her tutor," said Mr. Damecles._

 _"I was her friend," said Nino. "A simple servant, but one who cared and treasured her friendship."_

 _"But she's alive!" said Adrien, placing the teacup gently on the tray. "She came in a dream, and told me to help her!"_

 _"I do not know what you could do," said Alya softly. "She's gone. And one day soon, we will be too."_

 _"What do you mean?" asked Adrien._

 _"We are slowly turning into these objects," said Mr. Damecles. "One day, I will be nothing more than a clock. Alya will just be a teapot, and Nino a candelabra. We will not be able to talk, move, or think. Technically, we shall die."_

 _Adrien stared at them, his face filled with sorrow. The bright colors in his lovely room seemed to dim, and he took a deep breath._

 _"Is there a library here?"_

 _Alya looked surprised, but said, "Why, yes."_

 _"Take me there," said Adrien. "You three may have given up, but I will not. I_ will _find Princess Marionette!"_

 _—_

 _Stepping out of the bedroom was shocking to Adrien's senses. Inside his room it was beautiful and well lit, with color and fine furnishings. Outside of it, the halls were dark and damp, and smelled moldy. The statues of knights were rusting, and the carpet was dark and lifeless under his shoes. Nino didn't being carried and used as a light, and Adrien felt happy to have company._

 _"What is the beast like?" he asked presently as Nino directed him towards the library._

 _"We don't know her that well," said Nino. "We've avoided her for a long time. She doesn't hurt us, but she doesn't like us."_

 _"I wonder why," said Adrien. "She was kind to me yesterday."_

 _"I think she knows," said Nino. "I mean, I think she knows we won't be alive much longer. If I was her, I'd stay far away from anymore pain if I could."_

 _"Anymore?" asked Adrien._

 _"The beast is a human, cursed like us," said Nino. "She knew her story at one point, but the spell is cruel and makes her forget who she was before the enchantment."_

 _"Wait, so technically she could be Princess Marionette?" asked Adrien._

 _"NO," said Nino, then more softly, "no. She physically destroyed every painting we ever had of Princess Marionette. She hates the name, the face, and the memory of Princess Marionette. And so we stay away. There's no way she's the princess we all mourn."_

 _Adrien was silent. It was odd behavior, but it still didn't quench the doubt that perhaps those blue eyes of the beast belonged to the lost princess._ If I had become a horrible beast, wouldn't I also hate the memory of what I was?

 _"Here's the library," said Nino._

 _Giant doors stood before Adrien. He reached forward and opened the doors, and they opened with a soft creak. Stepping into the room, he saw bookshelves upon bookshelves, filled with books. He stared at all the knowledge that was now at his fingertips, and suddenly wondered if he might ever leave this place._

 _"Do you think you will find the answers you are looking for?" asked Nino, voice low but hopeful._

 _"Yes," said Adrien, eyes sparkling and lungs filling with the familiar smell of paper, ink, and leather coverings. "Yes, I think so."_


	4. Chapter 4 - Curses and Contracts

_The rose was fading. Soon all the remaining power would be gone._

 _How she knew this she didn't know. Why it was all she remembered, she couldn't tell. But on the dark mahogany table, standing alone in the room as if on a pedestal, rested the red rose inside it's enchanted glass. The glass protected it from all touch and breeze, but yet the remaining time for the spell to be lifted faded._

 _The petals were slowly falling. One by one they would fall, the magic red glow fading from their edges as they would wrinkle and blacken. Resting on the table beneath the rose were already many petals._

 _She sat in the darkness, staring at the rose and trying to think. Here in the West Wing of her big dark palace she felt alone and finally free to be comfortable and be herself. With her horns and hideous face, being in a room with no people and no mirrors was her only home._

 _There had been a time when she had felt at peace, knowing who she was. But now the curse had brought on another side-effect: amnesia._

 _Who had she been before? What was her name? The old cursed servants called her "The Beast". The monster that walked these cursed halls. But she felt it in her heart - she had a story, and she had forgotten it._

 _She stood and with soft footfalls walked a little closer to the rose. It's red glow was always familiar. She knew it's magic deep in her heart, but she didn't know how._

 _And now this boy. This kind, gentle lad who was staying in the castle. He had literally burst in on her, and had seemed to bring life to her dusty castle. He was kind to her, and this was new. His innocence was incomparable. He seemed to respect her strength, but not fear it._

 _Suddenly she had the urge to see him. A part of her felt fearful of his rejection, but another part hoped that perhaps…_

 _No. He was young and so far away from any touch of hers. Even from her heart. No friendship could start this way._

 _Could it?_

 _She turned and left her dismal quarters. Shutting the large oaken doors behind her, she walked down the steps and through the hallway to go to the lad's room when she heard the rare sound of laughter._

 _"I wonder…" she said softly, turning to the direction of the library. The boy was curious, she suddenly remembered, and with his gentle spirit would instantly make friends with anyone._ Of course, _she thought with a sudden pang of jealousy._ If he could be so kind to a monster, what would keep him from making friends of the servants?

 _The servants hated her. Perhaps they had already turned him against her._

 _She quickly opened the library door and entered, and the laughter stopped as though she had killed it._

 _Adrien was standing there, looking up at her with surprise, but not fear. So was the candelabra, Nino. They were standing at one of the tables that in the library, and they had covered it in books._ Quite the research, _she thought to herself. But it was Adrien that drew her gaze._

 _His eyes were clear and green and so perfect that she almost got lost in them. His tousled blonde hair was framing his face, and the sunlight rested on it, as if blessing him. And he was doing something that amazed her._

 _He was gazing straight back at her._

 _She felt suddenly naked before him. As if he could see into her very soul. Nothing to hide, and nothing to cover. She stared back, unable to break his gaze. But he broke the moment for her._

 _"My Lady," he said, a smile on his face. He gave a bow and said, "Forgive me for being so forward - I had something I needed to know, and so I came into the library."_

 _"There is nothing to forgive," she said, her voice sounding far away._ What am I saying?

 _"Then please," he said, laying down the book he was holding. "Would you help me search for information about a young woman named Marionette?"_

 _She paused. "I know a little about her," she said, voice low._

 _"Who was she?!" asked Adrien, and she met his gaze quickly, wondering why he was so hellbent on the girl._

 _"She was the previous owner of this castle," she said softly. "And I despise her face."_

 _Adrien's joy slowly faded from his face and he actually looked hurt._

 _"Why?"_

 _His eyes begged for a reason. She sighed. "I don't know. I just do. But if you are so determined, I can give you the one book that talked about her. But I have to warn you that it's a magic book."_

 _"Magic?" Asked Adrien. She began walking to a specific bookshelf and he quickly followed her._

 _"The book takes back all the information that you receive," she said. "Though I suppose since you are not under a spell you might be able to understand better what happened."_

 _"I will try," he said, and in such a challenge-accepting way that she actually laughed._

 _"Don't fret," she said. "It's not as if it's important."_

 _He grew quiet and closed, as if he believed the contrary. She suddenly felt unsure. Had she just hurt him two times in a row?_

 _He would be safer in every possible way if she stayed far away from him._

 _She handed him the book. It was of medium height but quite thick, with hundreds of pages. On the cover it said "_ ** _Miraculous Ladybug_** _" on it, and a lovely drawing of the very girl Adrien had asked for - Marionette._

 _Those disgusting eyes. So blue and bright. Those same eyes that haunted her. They were the same ones that had looked back at her the first time she looked into a mirror._

 _She suddenly remembered the first night of being the beast. Seeing the paintings on the walls, seeing her human image everywhere, but not being able to remember who she had been inside. Weeping, and screaming,_ roaring _into the long night. Feeling empty, and scared, and angry. And she had no memory of why. And if she was now the ugliest thing ever, she could not bear seeing her former beauty around her on her walls._

 _Every mirror she had ever owned she had shattered in that very moment. Every painting had been destroyed, wether with fire or by her own claws. She had vowed never to look into her own face again. Who she was she couldn't remember, but the name that she had answered to had never left her mind -_

 _"My lady?" asked Adrien softly. She suddenly looked down, and saw that he had his hand on the book, but she hadn't let go._

 _"Oh," she said quickly, and dropped her paw. "I'm sorry."_

 _He only gave her a half smile, but his eyes watched her face, as if studying her._

 _"Join me for dinner tonight," she breathed, and with a twirl of her cloak about her huge shoulders she left the library._

 _—_

 _Adrien watched her leave. She was so queer._

 _It had to be her. She had to be Marionette._

 _"Well?" said Nino. He had been silent through the entire exchange, and now was gazing at the book in Adrien's hands with hope. "Is that it?"_

 _Adrien smiled. "I think so," he said. He gently rubbed his hand along the cover, feeling the soft leather beneath his palm and gazing at the girl he wanted to save. He looked up at Nino. "Is there a good place to read? Like, outside of the library? I'd like a real private place to read."_

 _"There is," said Nino. "Follow me."_

 _—_

 _"Oh Sabrina," sighed Chloe. "He's been gone a two days now. Do you think the wolves have eaten him?"_

 _Sabrina winced and looked down at Chloe, wondering what she could say to not rouse Chloe's fury. "I…hope not," she said softly._

 _The two girls were sitting in the pub, and Chloe had draped herself on a large chair close to the fireplace. The townspeople around them were talking and drinking merrily, and left the two girls alone. Chloe was popular for her money - and since she seemed to be in a dismal mood, everyone wanted to stay away from her tonight. Even Kim was staying away from her, when normally with a little convincing he could be made to do whatever she wanted. And so in the midst of her pouting, Chloe suddenly felt like she had no power over the people in the pub or over Adrien._

 _The people eyed Chloe, sitting with Sabrina. Whispers had drifted about that Adrien had suddenly disappeared, and that that was why her bottom lip stuck out. And while really that made little difference to the townspeople, Monsieur Fu had shut himself away in his chapel when he'd heard the news._

 _Suddenly the doors of the pub flew open, and someone entered in with a cry of "Help me!"_

 _Gabriel Agreste staggered into the pub, face ashen white and eyes wide and wild._

 _"Someone, please help me! My son is in danger!"_

 _Everyone gasped. Chloe sat up straight in her chair, and the town magistrate, Sabrina's father Monsieur Roger, came quickly to calm the situation._

 _"There there, Monsieur Agreste," said Roger, and sat the haggard man down. "Now, start from the beginning - "_

 _"There's no time!" screeched Gabriel, clutching the man's arm. "My son is being held captive by a horrible beast! We must go rescue him!"_

 _"Why wait any longer?" demanded a voice at Roger's elbow. "We have to find him now!"_

 _Everyone turned and stared at Chloe. She had risen from her seat and was standing in the middle of the room, hands on her hips. "I will personally pay every person that aids in the finding of Adrien. How does two bags of silver each sound?"_

 _Everyone stared, then cheered. "Let's go find the lad!" Cried Kim, a town ruffian, and everyone prepared to leave._

 _"Where is he, Gabriel?" asked Chloe, eyes large with "concern". She laid a hand on his shoulder and gave a squeeze. Gabriel looked up at her face with a grim expression. As a shrewd player himself, he knew a contract when he saw one._

 ** _I help you save him, and you give me what I want._**

 _"I'll tell you," he said, eyes locked with Chloe's. "I'll tell you everything."_


	5. Chapter 5 - Dreams and Madness

_My name is Marionette. I am writing everything down so that one day, should all fail, or should my magical earrings belong to another, that I might remember._

 _I am a Princess. I have been bestowed magical earrings that give me the power to fight evil and defend those who cannot defend themselves. I am at war with a specific evil now - his name is Hawkmoth, and he is a scourge in my time. He has declared war on all that is sacred and good, and must be stopped._

Adrien's eyes skimmed the pages. He didn't know how long Marionette had before the curse was permanent, and this book had many, many chapters. Already he could hear her voice as he read, and he imagined her, sitting at a desk as she devotedly wrote out her tale.

He was sitting outside in the snow covered garden. With a coat that had been gifted to him by the servants, and with the permission of the beast, he now sat outside on a cold bench, reading contentedly alone and trying to learn more about this girl.

Chapter 1 was nice. Specific and detailed, describing an event where Hawkmoth managed to take control over a young man and gave him the power to retaliate against his enemies, but always with the condition: taking the miraculous.

Marionette never specified what were "miraculous". Even in Chapters 25 and 26, when one "akumatized victim" as she called them, nearly got it.

However, Adrien felt like he was falling in love with her more and more. The people of France had called her "Ladybug". Her powers brought luck and healed and restored. She had been so beloved, wearing the bright red gown and shimmering cape, always hiding her true identity with a mask.

"But what happened to you?" he asked himself. Oh how he wanted to just skip to the end! But for fear of missing something important, he didn't dare. And so Adrien became utterly absorbed in the little book, beginning to know the very thoughts of the girl he was falling in love with.

As he sat on the bench, golden head bent over the dusty pages, he was far away from the castle and the stone steps that led back inside. He was far away from the beast and her odd gaze, from the servants and their constant whispering, and never once did he think of his father.

He was transported away. Back in time, before the palace was cursed.

"Felix!" he could practically hear the cry of Ladybug, as she dodged the magic blast from the akuma victim "The Horrificator". "Help!"

There was Chat Noir, her faithful friend. A prince with the opposite powers - to destroy. He was always at her side. How Adrien envied him! Now Chat Noir, dressed all in black with a black cloak would rush to Ladybug's aid, shielding his precious Lady from all harm. It sounded like a fairy tail. Their bond was so strong, and their trust so honored and sacred. And yet Adrien's heart broke as he remembered what Alya had said - _"in the middle of a very dangerous battle, and in her greatest hour of need, Prince Felix betrayed Princess Marionette, and joined Hawkmoth."_

"What a dirty, rotten, good-for-nothing.." muttered Adrien. How he wished he could have been part of the story. He read rapidly on, as if reading faster would save Marionette. He had to hurry - if Marionette was indeed the beast, trapped in the curse, then he was the only one who could save her.

—

The beast was silent at dinner. Adrien had not grown up in palaces, or eating with other people, and so he regularly brought that stupid book with him _everywhere_ he went. Even to the dinner table. The grandeur of the palace seemed to have already gotten old for Adrien, for no longer did he gawk at the real maple wood of the table, or the expensive gold and red rug that lay beneath it. The chandeliers seemed to have lost their sparkle in his eyes, for the only thing he bestowed his attention was that fat brown book.

To the beast's great disliking, he often times muttered along with reading. Adding commentary such as "That's my girl!" or "Confounded Felix how I _wish_ I was there to PULL YOUR HAIR OUT!"

More than anything, the beast was growing annoyed in general. She hated Marionette, and the mere knowledge that her only guest was enamored by this phantom caused her jealousy.

As she gazed at Adrien at the other end of the table, she thought on these things.

 _Why am I jealous?_ She wondered. She sipped her tea and munched thoughtfully on the bread that accompanied her soup. Perhaps it would be best to try to make some conversation.

"How is your stew?" she asked, laying her spoon on the table.

Adrien did not respond, being totally lost in the world of Marionette.

"Adrien?" asked the beast, bright blue eyes sparking with frustration.

No answer.

" _Put down the book!"_ She roared, slamming her paw on the table, making the stew leap from Adrien's dish and slop onto the table.

Adrien startled violently, staring with utter shock at the beast for a solid minute, then said, "I…I beg your pardon?"

"Adrien, I think we shall have a new rule," said the beast calmly, her wrath having subsided. "No reading at the dinner table."

Adrien looked at the book, then back up at the beast. "Oh."

He blushed slightly and placing his bookmark carefully in Chapter 78, laid the precious item on the tabletop gently, as if it was Marionette herself.

"How is your stew?" asked the beast again.

Adrien nodded. "It is very nice," he said. "Very good."

The beast glanced at Adrien over a spoonful. He was eating, but in silence, his left hand resting on the book as if frightened that it would fly away.

"Have you found anything interesting about Marionette?" asked the beast, trying to connect with him, even though just saying the name made her stomach turn.

"Yes," said Adrien excitedly. "Do you remember anything about Felix?"

She blinked. "Who?"

"Felix," repeated Adrien. He waited, not wanting her to just agree with something he might reveal about this loathsome man. "Anything at all?"

"I have no idea," she said, studying him. "Is he a person who can break the spell?"

"N…no," said Adrien softly, smiling at her innocence. "Nevermind. What I _have_ found is that Marionette is a most wonderful person. I can't wait to get to know her."

Alya, who happened to be pouring the tea, choked, then said softly, "My lad, you have no chance to."

"I have reason to suspect that Marionette is _not_ dead, but very much alive," said Adrien. He glanced at the beast pointedly, green eyes practically glowing with intensity. "Perhaps in this very room."

"Goodnight, Adrien," said the beast, standing up abruptly. "I shall see you tomorrow." And with that, she whirled and walked away.

Adrien watched her as she left, then suddenly remembered that Ladybug also had a cape. A shimmering red one. Perhaps under all the years of solitude, that black cape was really red?

 _I have to keep reading,_ thought Adrien. _It's her only hope._

 _—_

Chloe and Sabrina followed Gabriel Agreste and Kim along the dark forest pathway. Their company of village ruffians and farmers made up a group of about 20, and all were mounted on ponies. They made their way along the silent forest path, doing their best to keep their voices down.

Sabrina shivered, looked to Chloe for comfort, then shivered again. In the moonlight, Chloe's cold blue eyes seemed to glow with a blue fire that came from deep within her soul. She suddenly seemed wilder than before - and suddenly Sabrina had the thought that she had the look of hunger in her eyes. A ravenous, unmerciful hunger.

"It was down this way, I'm sure of it," said Gabriel. His vapory breath shown in the cool moonlight, and his desperate face reflected his inner emotions of hope, fear, and regret.

"You said that on the last corner," huffed Kim, whose enthusiasm had completely deserted him.

"According to my calculations," Said Max from his pony a little ways behind them, "We have made 8 wrong turns and are only getting deeper into the woods."

"He's gone mad," cried a voice, and a few others grumbled in agreement.

"My goodness, " said Chloe quickly, gloved hand brushing her dark red lips dramatically. "What an accusation!"

"I'm surprised we didn't see it before," said Kim. "Did anyone check the Agreste home? Someone owes me a drink if Adrien is snuggly tucked in bed at his house!"

"I am _not_ mad!" shouted Gabriel, horse starting a little at his barking tone.

"Of course you aren't," said Chloe. She urged her pony closer and said to Gabriel, "But Monsieur Agreste, you must understand that now it's the middle of the night and there is little hope of finding him in this darkness. Let us come back when - "

"No!" cried Gabriel. "We must find him before it _eats_ him!"

Suddenly Chloe gave a shriek and fell from her horse. Kim yelled in surprise and leaped from his own steed and cried out "Did you all see that? He struck her! He's mad!"

" _I did_ ** _NOT_** _-"_ began Gabriel, but suddenly a chorus of voices began shouting, "He struck the lass! Someone grab him! He's mad!"

Sabrina watched in horror as the villagers mobbed Gabriel and bound him, and turned the ponies in the direction of the village. Amidst Gabriel's cries of protest, Kim had set Chloe upon her pony, and began to lead her gently along.

"Chloe," said Sabrina in a hushed tone, reigning her pony in closer to Chloe. "Are you alright? Did he really hit you?"

"Ha!" laughed her friend, face merry. "Him, hit me? He couldn't knock me off my horse even if he wanted to. Puny arms."

"Then what…?" Sabrina trailed off, then gasped. "You _paid_ Kim to set up the conversation, then paid the villagers to follow your lead! Then you play acted getting hit so that they'd take him! But why - "

" _Why'd_ I do it?" laughed Chloe. "Because with no father in the way, there is no one to protect precious Adrien from me. I am going to arrange the search party to go out tomorrow and look for Adrien. If we find any clues, we _will_ find him, and he _will_ marry me."

Kim looked away. Sabrina noticed, but said nothing. Sometimes she was really disgusted with Chloe, but other times she was just fascinated by her. In a horror story kind of way.

"And if he won't accept you?" asked Sabrina.

"Then I'll kill him," said Chloe, so quickly and so darkly that both Sabrina and Kim were shocked into timid silence.

—

"Adrien!" cried a voice. Adrien sat up. Again he was in the garden of his dreams, but this time he knew something was terribly wrong.

The grass was black. The trees were leafless, and the sky was dark.

"Where are you?!" he cried, rushing to his feet, only to step on a page from a book. Adrien stared at the ground around his feet - it was covered with pages. He looked up and saw the journal of Marionette lying on the ground, and pages were flying this way and that in the breeze, tearing from the binding and blowing away forever.

 _Like flower petals,_ he thought. "NO!" he gasped, trying to grab them all in his hands.

" _Adrien!"_ came the voice, this time in a desperate shriek.

 _Forget the pages,_ thought Adrien, running towards the sound. It was coming from behind the palace. He raced past the blackened walls of the castle and rounded the corner just in time to see something he had only imagined.

Ladybug and Chat Noir, turned against each other and battling to the death.

Chat Noir, or Felix, was dressed in complete black as the journal had described. However something it had left out was his cruel eyes. He was staring at Ladybug as they battled, and Adrien could feel the deep disdain and hate that poured from them.

"Stop!" he cried. "No - stop it!"

Ladybug looked stunning, even as she struggled. Her red gown did not impede her as she twirled and defected Chat Noir's staff, and her cries of defiance and confidence gave even Adrien a bit of courage as he watched, unsure of what to do.

"Felix, leave her **_alone_**!" screamed Adrien, and decided to intervene. He ran forward in order to throw himself into the fray when a magic blast from his right knocked him off his feet and onto the ground. Stunned and breathless, he looked up to see who had hit him.

Hawkmoth was standing there, purple robes and magic surrounding him. His eyes gleamed with pleasure as Chat Noir gave Ladybug a final blow.

Adrien stared in horror as Chat Noir's hand became suddenly wreathed in a black flame of sorts. It was a power of destruction, and it sparked with dark and devilish energy. Chat Noir spun and dealt Ladybug an attacking blow with his staff, and as she lifted her yoyo to defend herself, the claws of death struck her abdomen in a fatal blow.

Adrien screamed with her. She recoiled and fell to the ground, writhing in pain. Adrien scrambled to his feet and ran to her side.

"Ladybug!" He cried. He took her in his arms, cradling her head in his hands as if she was a newborn child.

"A…Adrien," she whispered, eyes filling with tears as she trembled and twitched. She reached up and touched his face tenderly. "You…must…save…me…" She mumbled, and her eyes rolled back into her head. Her hand fell limp onto the blackened grass beside them, and her breathing stopped.

Adrien took a deep breath, and then screamed.

—

Adrien's own scream woke him up. He sat up straight as a pole and had to grasp the bedsheets in his hands before he could really wake and remember that Ladybug _wasn't_ dead.

"Adrien?" asked Alya as she peeked in the bedroom. "What happened, lad? Are you alright?"

"We heard you yell," said Nino, pushing open the door.

"Ha! I think that the poor people in China heard you yell," snorted Damecles, entering. "Poor things - you know they are sleeping when we awake. You probably just gave them a terrible fright."

"Oh hush," said Alya, and poured Adrien a cup of soothing tea. "What happened?"

"It was just a nightmare," said Adrien, not wanting to mention the horrible scene aloud. It seemed to have no power if he said nothing at all. Besides - they would just say that he'd seen Ladybug's real death.

"Fell asleep reading?" asked Nino, glancing at the book that was open next to Adrien's pillow, and happened to have a drool stain on the page marked "Chapter 156".

"My, how you have progressed," said Damecles, who admired this young scholar greatly.

"I must reach the end," said Adrien. "If I don't then perhaps it will be too late to save all of you."

They grew quiet. He glanced at them, surprised. He'd thought that his sentence was gentle enough not to raise another discussion about the beast.

"My good lad," said Damecles softly, "if it's all the same to you, keep your hopes to yourself. There's no more time for us to hope."

Adrien stared at him for a moment, then puffed his cheeks full of air and seized the book. "Then I'd better start reading again," he said, face growing hot with anger.

Alya opened her mouth to say something, then shut it in a tight line. "Come on, gentlemen," she said. "Time to get breakfast for the beast ready."

As they left, Alya turned to look at Adrien. He looked at her expectantly, wondering what she was going to say.

Her eyes were haunting as she softly said, "You mustn't blame them for losing hope, love. When she was taken, she was all we ever had."

And with that she closed the door.

Adrien sighed, being left in the silence. He set the book on the end of the bed and got up to get dressed when suddenly the book slid and fell to the floor with a thud.

 _Clink!_

Adrien's head snapped quickly to look at the book. _What?_

And there, laying on the ground next to the book, sparkling in the sunlight, lay a silver ring.

 **WOW! That chapter was long. NOTE: Every MLB fan will know that this ring is special…=)**


	6. Chapter 6 - Her Secrets

Alya was the first to notice the silver ring on Adrien's finger. She did not remember the details of the story behind the ring, but for some reason she felt uneasy when she saw it. It was familiar, and strange.

Adrien noticed her gaze. They were eating breakfast, and the beast had not come as was her practice to eat the first meal of the day in her chambers. And so Alya decided to openly ask here in the privacy of the dining hall -

"Adrien, _where did you get that?_ "

"What?" asked Adrien nonchalantly. He knew this was Felix's ring. It was the ring with the dark powers that Felix had possessed. The anchor to his miraculous.

But did Alya know that?

"That ring," said Alya. "It's familiar."

"I found it," he said. "In my room. I thought maybe it was a gift to be worn," he added, not entirely lying. He had wondered if it was fate that he should wear the ring of the traitor as he allied himself to the fate of Marionette.

"I…I don't like it," said Alya. "Please take it off."

"It's just a ring," piped up Nino, who had taken a special shine to Adrien.

Alya looked at Nino, then at Adrien, and seemed to bite her tongue. "Fine," she said, her painted mouth in a tight line. "Wear it. But if **_she_** doesn't like it and finally shows her true colors, then don't blame me."

"True colors?" asked Adrien.

"You don't honestly think she is always this kind, do you?" demanded Alya. "She's a _monster_ , Adrien. She has done horrible things."

"What things?" asked Adrien, eyes narrowing. His heart seemed to swell with passion, and he had the sudden observation that he was ready to defend the beast without knowing why her servants feared her so.

"Adrien," said Nino. "There were many more servants. Many more. But now there are only three. The others have slowly disappeared. Every time they were at death's door, she _took_ them. And we have not seen them since."

"They were innocent people," said Alya. "They only served her, and were helpless like us."

"And now they are gone," said Nino. "We searched for them. We called for them. Now it's just us three."

Silence reigned in the hall, and Adrien said softly, "I know that you are hurt. I know that you have questions."

They stared at him. This was not a response they had waited for.

"But you have to understand," said Adrien. "If I save her, then I save you too. Maybe even all of your friends. If to you she is not worth saving, then are your own lives not worth it? Let me help. Show me to her chambers next time she is away, and we will search for your friends and for the truth."

Nino's mouth fell open. "You mean, _snoop_ through her things?!"

"She is hiding something from me," said Adrien, green eyes determined. "And I need all the information I can find in order to help."

Alya was silent. Nino stared and finally said, "I…I don't know…"

"Don't you want to be free of the curse?" demanded Adrien.

"Yes," said Alya softly, eyes piercing Adrien. "But at what cost?"

"Let's see what it _will_ cost," said Adrien. "We know nothing about this curse - let's find out more!"

Alya looked at Nino, who still was unsure. She looked back at Adrien.

"We will help you," she said. "But _you_ will explain it when she finds you knee deep in her secrets."

"Thank you," said Adrien. "You won't regret it, I promise."

"Don't promise me anything until I have my freedom," she said sharply. "You haven't even started climbing the stairs yet."

—

They lay in wait, hoping the beast would leave soon. A few hours after breakfast, the door to the large chamber swung open, and the beast silently walked down the hallway and out of sight. Alya rung a bell from the kitchen when the shadowy figure had disappeared from sight of the castle doors, and Adrien and Nino walked up to the giant, oaken doors of the beasts' private chambers.

"Are you sure about this?" asked Nino, peering at Adrien in the dim light. "You could always go back."

"No," said Adrien. "I am past the point of no return."

 _This is for you, Princess,_ he thought, as he heaved and pushed the doors open.

The sight that met them was strange. The doors opened to a dimly lit room. The windows were darkened, not with curtains but rather with whole shelves and wardrobes pushed in front of them, as if she had wanted to block out the light completely. The floor was dusty with large paw prints marking the steps of the beast. Her main paths seemed to go from the large, unmade bed in the corner, to a huge, locked chest over to the right, and then to a pedestal in the center of the room.

The pedestal called their attention first. On it sat a rose, suspended in the air and protected by a glass shield. Adrien stared at it's beauty, and noticed the dead petals below it.

"I wonder what this is," he said softly. He pulled out a sheet of paper and began writing on it.

"A flower," stated Nino.

"No," scoffed Adrien sarcastically, "It's a spoon. _I know it's a flower!_ I meant I wonder why it's floating in the air, and why it's so important."

"It's obviously magic of some kind," said Nino. "But why would she have it so protected like that?"

"What do you mean?" asked Adrien.

"She has it as far away from the bed as possible," said Nino. "And from this chest."

Adrien jotted down something more on the paper.

"What are you doing?" asked Nino.

"I am writing down what we find," said Adrien. "We might not get another chance to come up here, and so we need to be able to remember clearly what we found. Writing it down is like drawing a picture of the room."

"Well, let's see what else we have," said Nino, already bored of the explanation that Adrien had given. He went over to the chest and began toying with the lock.

"Hey," he said as it clicked. "It wasn't locked all the way. I can open it quite easily."

Adrien turned just as Nino opened the chest. The lid rose with a spring mechanism, making it easy to open, and Nino froze with a gasp.

Adrien ran over. "What is it?" he demanded.

Sitting inside the chest, guarded with utmost care, were vases, candelabras, plates, spoons, brushes, a mirror, and even a footstool.

"What is this stuff?" asked Adrien, then suddenly gasped, realizing it.

"It's them," whispered Nino. "There's Julika. And there's Rose. And Nathanael. It's all of them." He looked up at Adrien, eyes wide and heartbroken. "She _did_ take them."

"But why?" asked Adrien thoughtfully. "There must be a reason."

He walked over to her bed. It was unmade, but not unclean.

"Does Alya do the washing?" he asked.

"Sometimes," said Nino, voice soft and empty. He was still staring at his friends' lifeless remains.

 _He's no help anymore,_ thought Adrien and began rummaging through a drawer next to the bed.

There was little else to find. Adrien searched through everything, hope slowly falling and dwindling down. He knew that their time was limited, and that at midday after patrolling the beast knew to return to her castle.

"What else could she be hiding?!" he muttered under his breath, and looked under the bed.

There lay a little box, no bigger than his hand, with red roses and a heart shaped lock.

" _There you are!_ " He gasped, and seized it in his palm. Nino said nothing from where he sat, gazing at his friends, but Adrien paid no heed to him as he took the box firmly in his hands and pressing the small metal heart, opened the box.

After reviewing the contents, he said, "I found it. We can go."

"I…I can't…" came Nino's voice with a soft sob. "I can't. Not yet."

Adrien turned to his friend. Nino was staring at faces he hadn't seen in years, of friends that wouldn't speak again. But they needed to leave _now_.

"I'm sorry," whispered Adrien. He knew loss in his own life. And he also didn't want the beast to find them here, and shut them out of her life altogether.

"Nino, we have to leave," said Adrien, gently touching the "arm" of his friend.

"Adrien, is this my destiny?" asked Nino, tears falling to the floor.

"No," said Adrien quickly. "I found what I was looking for, and now I only need to finish the journal to see what I need to do to stop the curse."

"What if it doesn't work?" asked Nino. "What will happen to us?"

"Then I will die with you here in this castle," said Adrien. "But we'll be able to say we tried."

Nino stared at Adrien, suddenly aware of Adrien's selflessness and inner strength. The silent understanding between them needed no words, but Nino, knowing his days were numbered, decided to break it. "Thank you," he said, face hopeful for a change. "Thank you, Adrien."

 ** _"WHAT IS THIS?!"_**

Adrien's hand shoved the box into his pocket before he even whirled to face the beast. The suddenness of her return shocked him, and his heart dropped to his toes as he faced her furious face. He might have broken her trust.

Her fangs gleamed in the low light as she roared again, " _WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE?!"_

"I needed more answers," said Adrien bravely and honestly. "I'm sorry – I should have asked, but I am running out of time-"

 _"GET OUT!"_ she screamed. " _GET AWAY FROM THEM!_ "

"What?" asked Adrien, but it was too late. With terrible strength she seized him and threw him and Nino across the room, not even grunting at the effort. Adrien's fall was broken by the wardrobe in front of the window, and Nino rolled harmlessly past him, screaming in terror.

The beast anxiously looked over every object in the chest, muttering to herself. Adrien's back ached from the handles on the wardrobe doors, and he sat up slowly, hissing at the pain. She heard him and whirled, eyes furious.

"YOU COULD HAVE SCRATCHED THEM!" she yelled. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!"

"I was tying to discover the truth about you!" he yelled back, pain making him angry.

"I have nothing to explain!" she snapped. "I've already told you everything!"

"Then explain the rose!" He shouted. "What is it? Why is it here? And why are you afraid of it?!"

That was a mistake. Instantly she straightened and hissed " _The **rose**!" _

She ran to it, kicking Nino out of her way. Adrien's green eyes grew wide as she circled it frantically. "No," she whispered, brokenly. "There's only four left…there was eight this morning…"

Adrien stared, unsure of why she was so alarmed.

" ** _YOU'VE KILLED US ALL!"_** She screamed, facing him. Her eyes were literally glowing iridescent blue as she screamed, **_"GET OUT! GET OOOUUUUT!"_**

And with that Adrien scrambled to his feet and tore out of the room.

Adrien barely stopped at his room to grab the journal and his jacket. Alya followed him on the silver tea-time cart, tearfully apologizing for not being able to warn them.

"Please don't go," she pleaded. "She came back through the dungeon – I didn't see her – "

"I can't stay," said Adrien. "She's going to kill me with her rage. I need to go and I'll come back when I have all the pieces to this puzzle." He turned, tears falling from his warm green eyes. "Goodbye!"

"Adrien," Alya softly cried after him as he slammed the castle door.

The beast sat, weeping in the dark room.

She hated herself.

Adrien hadn't meant anything. He was pure, gentle, innocent, and kind. He would never harm her.

 _But he's careless,_ said an inner voice. _Everything that I love could have been jeopardized in one instant. And now my time grows even nearer._

A sudden light near her startled her. She turned to see Nino, sitting in the shadows. He had lit the candle parts of his body, and the gentle light was somehow comforting.

 _He can see and hear my tears,_ she thought, suddenly, and turned away again.

"Please," said Nino, pleading. "Please don't let him leave."

"What do you care?" asked the beast harshly. "You only want him back because he is your friend."

Nino hesitated. "True," he said slowly, voice trembling with fear. "And he's my friend because he really cares. You should have seen him," he added, taking a step nearer, his love for Adrien making him stronger. "He said it right before you came. He said that even if we don't find a cure for the curse, he told me that he would then die here with us. He isn't looking to help you to find Marionette – he wants to help you because you _are_ Marionette."

She stared at him. _How did he see right through me?_

Nino sighed. "We didn't know what you were doing with the others. Now I see that you were protecting them." He looked away. "That's why we treated you differently. We thought you…well…we didn't know."

She looked away too. So that was it.

A distant howl caught her ear. She looked up, ears perked in the darkness.

"What is it?" asked Nino, unable to hear the distant sound.

The howl sounded again, and was joined by others.

"Adrien," said the beast, and with a swirl of her cloak she turned and loped away.

"Stay back!" screamed Adrien, running through the snowy drifts. His cheeks were red from the bitter cold, but he didn't even feel the frostbite in his fingers as he ran for his life through the dark underbrush. The wolves were ruthless, and they wanted him.

Adrien had already lost his way before they'd even begun the hunt. But the wiser wolves ducked past the trees and bushes to cut him off from any path, and soon they were forming a circle around him.

His hand clutched the journal in his breast pocket. _It can't end like this!_ He thought. _Not when I am so close to saving her!_

Suddenly a dark shape blocked his way. He gasped and slid to a stop. He recognized her even in the moonlight, but her gentle "Get behind me" was a tone he'd never heard from her.

"You…you're here," he panted, terror and the cold making his voice weak.

The beast held his gaze, for a moment, her eyes gentle and meek, and completely different from in the chamber. "Yes," was all she said.

She stepped in front of him, and growled at the leader of the pack. The silver timber wolf eyed her and kept his distance, but then barked to the other wolves. They all pounced at once, and their numbers challenged her size.

"Marionette!" cried Adrien as she was swarmed by the wolves. She slammed her body forward, crushing one wolf into the snow and swiped with her giant paws, mauling two more. With a roar that shook the trees, she spun and flung the other wolves biting at her legs. Another wolf came from behind and wounded her back through her cloak. She roared, and spun around to maul him with her giant paws.

Adrien stared in quiet fear and admiration as she took them on alone. Suddenly the leader sprung and tore at her neck and shoulder. She gave a great cry of pain, then tore the leader away from her shoulder and threw him against a tree. The leader did not rise again from that spot, and unnerved and now leaderless, the remaining wolves ran into the forest to regroup.

All of this happened in a matter of minutes. Adrien stood there, frozen, green eyes wide, face pale from the fright, and staring at all the blood in the snow.

"Adrien…" moaned the beast, slowly drawing herself up. "We must hurry back…I am injured, and you cannot carry me…" she slumped against a tree, breathing in great gasps.

"Let me see your wounds," said Adrien, and in the blustering storm he quickly took her cloak and applied pressure to the great wound on her back and on her neck. She cringed when he touched it, but she allowed him to bind them and then walk her home. As they plodded through the snow, he stroked her fury neck and said "Thank you, M'lady."

She looked up at him, eyes gazing first at the journal in his jacket, and then at his face. "No," she said, voice weak and sad. "Thank you."


	7. Chapter 7 - The Final Page

**_Author's note: I am so sorry it's taken me so long! I moved back to the United States, and so was going through a lot. Here it is. As you can read I have changed some things. Enjoy!_**

Gabriel sat in the closed wagon, chained. He could hear Chloe yelling to the people and inspiring them to search even harder for Adrien, and trying to tell them to follow her.

He paid little heed. Again, he was a prisoner, and his fate was in the hands of others. His son was gone. His honor and high-esteem were stolen. And now his future was going to be in Chloe's cruel hands.

His lonely thoughts wandered to his wife, long dead, and his son. Such happier times lay behind him. His broken spirit wondered if he himself was partly to blame. His self-pity argued that it could not be so. And yet...

The beast's words echoed in his mind. _Death would be easier on you, would it not?_

Would his sacrifice be selfish?

Suddenly the wagon started moving. Gabriel began breathing a little harder, wondering where he was going and what was going to happen to him. In the darkness he could not see, and aside from the horses hooves on the road he heard no sound from outside the wagon.

And then, just as suddenly as it had started, the wagon stopped. Gabriel heard the sound of the driver getting our of the driver seat, and come around to the back of the wagon. The doors swung open, and Gabriel saw two silhouettes in the pure moonlight.

"Gabriel," said a voice. He recognized it immediately as Chloe's. "It's your moment to shine!"

Gabriel spit at her. "I'll have nothing to do with you!" he snarled.

"Dark Wings Rise!" cried Chloe, and suddenly a violet light shown about her and transformed her. He stared in shock as Chloe, previously wearing a light yellow dress, was suddenly transformed into wearing a dark purple ball gown and a lacy black mask over her eyes. In her hand she held an interesting black baton, and she smiled wickedly at him.

"My father bought this brooch from the black market," she said. "It is imbued with magical powers that a cruel sorcerer used against the famous Red Lady." She laughed. "It was a gift for me, and now I shall use it on you. We are going to find Adrien, and you will help me."

"I'll never help you!" repeated Gabriel.

"Aw," she crooned. "A poor man, only trying to get by in life, and constantly caught in circumstances he cannot control. Poor poor man - he only wants his son back and sail far away from painful memories that haunt him day and night! Fly, evil akuma!"

A glowing purple moth suddenly fluttered before his face, and landed on his chains.

Gabriel gasped in surprise. Suddenly his world was dark, and the only thing he could hear was Chloe's soft voice whispering "You have been at the mercy of fate for too long - I bestow upon you the power to chain anyone you desire. You shall be called The Master - and you have the power to take back everything that matters to you." She paused. "And I will help you. Obey me, and you will maintain your powers. What do you say, Master?"

"It's about time I had control," smirked Gabriel, and felt the dreamy-like effect of evil coursing up his body as he himself transformed.

"You look lovely," said Chloe, grinning at the monster before her. "Let me show you the way to Adrien."

()

Adrien woke to the sound of Alya entering the beast's chamber. He sat up and realized that his head had been laying on the beast's soft, furry forearm, where they had fallen asleep after last night's events. The beast, recovering from her wounds, didn't stir. Adrien gazed at her furry and intimidating shape, and felt pity and love for her, knowing that his princess was trapped inside.

"Good morning, Adrien," said Alya softly. She gave him a cup of tea and a breakfast of biscuits and jam. It seemed simpler of a breakfast than normal, but he didn't complain. He was used to small breakfasts, and assumed that Alya had been too occupied to make an elaborate breakfast. They had all stayed up late with the beast, tending her wounds.

"Good morning Alya," said Adrien. "Where are Nino and Damacles?"

"They felt too stiff to come up," said Alya. "If I didn't have my tea cart, I wouldn't be able to either. Speaking of certain doom," she added, "have you finished that journal?"

"Not yet," said Adrien, distractedly and not quite hearing her. "I have only four chapters left though." He paused and glanced at the beast, who was breathing deeply in peaceful sleep. "I have yet to reach the part about the betrayal."

"Do hurry," said Alya. She took a shuddering breath. "We all think our time is much closer than we thought."

Adrien looked at her quickly, eyes brimming with tears as he realized what she had been alluding to earlier. With trembling hands he reached for the book and lifted it. "I'll tell you the moment I'm done," he said, voice tight as though his tears had taken it away.

Alya smiled at him, tears spilling over. "Whatever happens," she said gratefully, "you are the kindest, noblest young man I have ever met."

"It's not over yet," said Adrien, and opened the journal.

()

Adrien could not focus right next to the beast, and so went into the garden to read. In the chilly morning air, snow crunching under his feet, he finally made it to his stone bench that he loved so much.

Trembling a little, he opened the pages and began reading again.

 _"Dear Journal,_

 _Felix behaved strangely yesterday. When we fought the akuma, he didn't want to feast as we often do after a victory. He expressed that he needed a break for a while, and that he felt a change in the air._

 _I asked him what he meant. He did not want to explain further, and begged me to leave him be._

 _I do not pretend to understand him. Those powers of destruction he uses at the mere words of "Claws out!" are valuable against evil. But if turned against me...I don't like to think this way. Surely he would never._

 _Would he?"_

"Oh Princess," sighed Adrien. Suddenly he glanced at the ring on his finger.

"I wonder..." he said softly. Standing up, he said uncertainly, "Claws out?"

Suddenly he was engulfed in darkness and energy that coursed up and down his body. He cried out in fear, then suddenly felt an unexplainable calm settle over him. It was as if the lonely uncertainties he was able to hide disappeared. He wondered if he was still the same Adrien - he still loved Marionette. But at the same time a new inner strength and intensity had been bestowed upon him. It was as if he now had power to match his desire to free his love.

He opened his eyes and blinked in the cold air around him, his warm breath making steam in front of his face. The colors and textures seemed sharper and clearer, and his senses of hearing and smell had been amplified.

"Goodness," he murmured. "This is so strange..."

He glanced down and started. His clothing had changed from his normal brown trousers to a slim and sleek black leggings with shiny black boots and a black tunic. His belt had an extension like a tail, and a black cape swirled about his shoulders. His black tunic was tucked into the belt, and though it was thin he felt perfectly warm and insulated. He felt his face and felt a mask there, just covering his eyes.

"I am…the Black Death," he murmured. The fabled protector of the Red Life. The two heroes that saved the world from the evil Hawkmoth.

He didn't know what to think. Felix was the last person to wear this and use this terrible power, but couldn't he use it for the benefit of everyone?

He glanced back at the red journal, lying open to the page he had been reading. "I'll finish this and then go see if with the powers of the Black Death I could help my princess."

The last chapter did not describe what had happened to Princess Marionette, or give a detailed description of Felix's betrayal. The last entry was written by someone else, with stern and straight handwriting. Adrien immediately felt suspicious - the change was harsh compared to Marionette's round, flowing letters.

 _My Dearest Marionette,_

 _I know you must hate me. I know what you think of me now. While your mind does not remember, your heart was not cursed, and it remembers well._

 _The fact of it is, I do have a reason for stealing this and writing to you after my betrayal._

"You FILTH!" Screeched Adrien, the dark powers only amplifying his anger, disgust, and hate towards Felix. The next line however caught him by surprise.

 _I'm sorry._

 _I was wrong. I was deceived. I believed that Hawkmoth was going to give me what I wanted most in life - my mother back. He swore that if I gave him my miraculous and yours, it could be done. He promised me that you would not be hurt, and that no one would suffer._

 _I was a fool. And I see what he has done to you. I understand why your heart would hate me so, and I am glad that you hid your miraculous where he could not find it._

 _And so let me give you my last gift before Hawkmoth finds me and kills me._

Adrian stared, and with a trembling hand, lest his eyes should deceive him, he followed the next lettering that formed the secret he had been searching for all this time.

 _Take your rose, your last lucky charm, while wearing your earrings, and cry out "Red Life!"_

 _Then you shall be free of the curse. And then you will remember me, and what I did, and I hope that you learn of what I did afterward._

 _I love you. Please read this, and free yourself._

 _With selfish, unworthy love -_

 _Prince Felix_


	8. Chapter 8 - Don't Leave Me

The beast woke slowly, sore after the battle with the wolves. The light was coming through broken shafts in the boarded up windows, and the deafening silence was the same as always. Dust sparkled in the light, and she guessed it was almost midday. She rose slowly, trying to ignore the pain in her neck.

Adrien had been here. Her sensitive nose recognized his scent on her arm where he had slept.

She rubbed her eyes with a giant paw, yawning. _Where is that boy now?_

The beast smiled in spite of herself. It was a toothy grin, but a smile from her heart nonetheless. After last night, she felt a new kind of peace. Perhaps it was because she new that Adrien was safe, and what's more - that they were fine? That their friendship was stronger than she had thought?

She stood, wobbly at first, then gaining confidence with every step. She stretched, easing each muscle into use again. She glanced at the rose across the room and stopped, tired eyes widening in alarm at what she saw.

There were only two petals left.

"I must find Adrien," she whispered, heart pounding and tears welling up in her eyes. "And I must find him now."

—-

Adrien was already on his way to find the beast. The snow crunched under his feet as he raced towards the castle doors, warm breath fogging up the air in front of him. He had changed out of The Black Death, and was running up the stairs to her chamber, the red journal tucked under his arm.

 _Felix you fool,_ he thought, pondering as he ran through the castle doors and rounded the corner to the long flight of stairs. _Did you realize that you were wrong, only to recognize that you were too late? What misery did you feel in your heart? What shame and disgust at your own person?_ He couldn't imagine what it had been like to be Felix - betraying his princess only to realize too late that he was wrong. Adrien shuddered, then nearly tripped on a step. He caught himself, then continued racing, mounting the steps two at a time, blood pumping with one goal in mind. His green eyes wide with excitement and anticipation, he raced up the steps two at a time, when suddenly he heard -

"Adrien!"

He started and looked up at the form of the beast on the stairs. She was looking at him, blue eyes sad. "There you are, Adrien," she said, her tone so tender that he almost didn't recognize it. "Adrien, there's something I must tell you - "

"I know what we have to do!" interrupted Adrien, breathless, adrenaline making him hasty. "Whatever you were going to tell me will have to wait - we have to save you!"

"I only have two petals left," said the beast, voice cracking a little. "Whatever it is, we must do it quickly."

He climbed the remaining steps and pulled a small box out of his pocket. "Forgive me," he said, avoiding her gaze, "but I had to find them. They were in your things, and they are the first step in freeing you."

He opened the box, which held a perfect pair of ruby earrings. They had black spots like a ladybug, and they shone with a magical brilliance.

"You must put these on," he said, looking at her earnestly. Her blue eyes searched his face, and she slowly nodded. She trusted him, though she did not understand.

"I cannot. My paws are too clumsy. Please, can you do it?" asked the beast, kneeling on all fours and cocking her head for him to reach her velvety ear.

Adrien blushed, and nodded. Her ears were soft to his touch, and he ran a finger over the edge, trying to find the hole. "You have no piercing," he said. "What should I - "

"Force it through," said the beast firmly. "I can live with a little blood on my ears. But I need to live and time is not on our side!"

Adrien grimaced, then as kindly as he could he shoved the sharp end of the earring through her ear. She made no sound, but her intake of breath told him that her velvet ears were tender, and so he tried to be faster with it's twin.

"I'm so sorry," he said, stroking her furry cheek. "It's over now. Next, say 'Spot's On!'"

"Spot's On," she said, then flinched as if hit in the face with ice water. She gasped, and then Adrien was blinded by a blast of bright red light. He fell back a step, shielding his eyes and trying to see what was happening to the beast. The light suddenly disappeared, and Adrien blinked like an owl at dawn. "M'lady?" he asked, lowering his arm.

Laying on the stairs, dressed in a gown of sparkly red satin with black lace and pearls, lay Princess Marionette. Red, floating magic-dust was swirling about her, and in person she was in lovelier than in his dreams. Her dark har was loose about her shoulders, and her dainty form was delicate and white. Her eyes were closed beneath a dark mask, but Adrien knew his princess anywhere.

He rushed to her side and took her into his arms. "We did it," he said, but then remembered the instructions. This was only half of it. They had yet to release the lucky charm.

"Marionette? Oh Marionette, please wake up," he begged, suddenly worried that they would run out of time. Her eyes opened, but they were glowing blue and without irises as if under an enchantment. He gasped, "Marionette?!"

"Adrien," she said, her human voice gentle but serious. "We must hurry. My time grows short. The lucky charm is waiting." She stood, straight and stern, almost frightening in her determined, intense look.

"Are you…yourself?" he asked, her empty eyes frightening him.

"Not quite," she said, turning to look at him. "I am inbetween enchantments, and to be free we must hurry and finish the undoing of the curse."

Suddenly there was a loud boom and a scream. "Intruders!" came Alya's cry, and the teapot soon rounded the corner on her tea table. "Intruders, mistress! They are trying to break into the hall!"

The sound of angry shouts and footsteps reached their ears. "Stall them!" commanded Marionette, not bothered by Alya's shock at her human form. "I must complete this in order to defend us!"

"Aye…mistress," gawked Alya, then recovered and shouted orders to Nino and Damecles.

Adrien and Marionette ran up the stairs and to the chamber. Throwing the doors open, Marionette went with great strides to the rose, the last Lucky Charm. She smashed the glass with one blow, then seizing the rose and ignoring it's thorns threw it up in the air -

And then time suddenly slowed. It seemed as though someone had cast a spell on the room, and something happened so fast that Adrien felt it rather than saw it. A chain had been flung from behind them, and had clamped viciously around Marionette's delicate, white neck. Before the words that would break the spell could be uttered, they were choked. Marionette was yanked backwards, and slammed into the ground with a sickening thud.

Instinct rather than insight caused Adrien to screech "Claws Out!" In a flurry of green light and dark powers, he was at her side, raking his claws into the chains to free Marionette. They snapped under the strength of his powers, and he gathered Marionette into his arms, asking frantically "Are you alright?!"

She was gasping for air, pupil-less eyes wide, trying to crane her neck to see who had done this. "Wha…the…the rose!"

Adrien whirled to see the rose, lying on the floor. In the effort to break the spell a petal had been torn from the bud. Now only one petal remained.

"Not so fast," said a hostile voice. Adrien turned to see a strange man, armed with chains. He stood in the doorway, a black cloak over his broad shoulders. His narrow face was completely masked by a black, hole-less cloth. His gloved hands were holding onto the cut chain that had trapped Marionette, and he laughed maniacally.

"I am here for you, boy," he snarled. "There is no way out of this. You must fight me."

"Here for me?" repeated Adrien, confused. "Why?"

"All my life I have been at the mercy of others," the man snarled back. "Family, work, friends… _fate._ "

Adrien suddenly thought he recognized the voice. "F… _Father?!"_

"I am not your father anymore!" shouted the transformed Gabriel. He brandished his chains proudly and shouted "I am now called the Master - and all shall be at the mercy of _ME!"_

He swung with great power the rattling chains. Adrien ducked, Marionette still in his arms. He rolled and avoided another swipe from The Master, and murmured in Marionette's ear "M'lady, get to the rose! He's been akumatized, just like you said in your journal! I'll distract him!"

She kissed his cheek, heart thrilling at his mention of her past, then let herself be set down. She likewise ducked another volley of swinging chains, and then slid to the rose. Seizing it in her hand she was about to throw it up into the air when another voice interrupted.

"My my. The Red Lady lives."

Marionette stuffed the rose into the jeweled bodice of her gown and whirled. A girl, no older than herself, was now standing in the doorway, ignoring the struggle on the other side of the room. Chloe was a pretty girl, it must be admitted, but the clothing style of her dress and the purple gem on her collar was all too familiar to Marionette, and brought out a darkness to her blue eyes that was unnerving.

"I don't know who you are," said Marionette, eyes flashing, "but if you knew what hate and revenge I owe that jewel, you would tremble to wear it."

"My name isn't important," said Chloe, smiling in a sickeningly sweet way. "I am here for him." She pointed to Adrien, who had destroyed another one of The Master's chains and was doing actually quite well against him.

"Why do you want him?" asked Marionette, eyeing the girl. She felt almost sick looking at Chloe with that horrible reminder of her past, and she could almost feel Hawkmoth's ghost smirking at her from the grave.

"Why _wouldn't_ I want him?" scoffed Chloe. "He's… _purrrrfect."_

"I agree," said Marionette, disliking this girl very much already. "But you are going to have to go through me to get him."

"Fair enough," said Chloe. She raised her hands above her head and began to chant a spell when suddenly Adrien and The Master came tumbling in-between the two girls, rolling and clawing at each other. Adrien snapped the last chain, and a black butterfly fluttered out.

"M'lady!" screamed Adrien, adrenaline making his voice much louder than he even intended. "NOW!"

Marionette felt her waist, and realized she had no yoyo. With a shrug, she clapped her hands around the creature and cried "De-evilize!"

She opened her hands slowly, and a now pure white butterfly fluttered away. The Master transformed back into Gabriel Agreste, who blinked dumbly in the light and said, "Wha…what happened? _Adrien?_ "

"Father - " Began Adrien, but Chloe suddenly shot a blast of violet magic at Marionette with an enraged shriek. Marionette dodged and shot a red blast back. Neither girl had a baton or yoyo, but the pure energy of their miraculous' was enough to do battle.

"Father, you need to leave," said Adrien quietly, ushering his father out of the room. His father slunk away, quite confused and frightened.

"Why are you _here_?!" demanded Marionette. "What is your quarrel with _ME?!"_

"I have no quarrel with you," roared Chloe, shooting another blast of magic at her foe. "But you stand between me and Adrien, and I _SHALL_ have him!"

"Oh my," moaned Adrien. "Please vanquish her, My Lady!"

" ** _Adrien_**!" shrieked Chloe in rage and jealousy, the disappointment of rejection clouding her judgement. "I shall enjoy you for one whole day - and you'd better enjoy it, because that night _I will kill you!_ "

"Never!" screamed Marionette, and she shot Chloe in the leg. Chloe gasped and fell to one knee. In an instant, Marionette had the girl by the bodice and had lifted her over her head. Chloe struggled, but Marionette's strength was rock solid as she walked towards the window, Chloe held high above her head.

"Adrien," she said darkly. "Move the boards out of the way and open the window."

He did as she asked, moving the boards and opening the window. A cold air greeted him, nipping at his nose. Suddenly he realized why she wanted it open. "Marionette?" asked Adrien, surprised. "Are you going to… _kill_ her?"

"No," gasped Chloe. "NO please NO!"

"It's how you stop evil," said Marionette coldly, taking another step towards the open window.

"My lady please," said Adrien, stepping in her way, green eyes imploring. "I will take her to the dungeon personally. But we can't kill her. You let the akuma live…where is the justice in that?"

Marionette paused, thinking. "Or better yet…" she murmured, and slammed Chloe into the floor. Chloe gasped as the air was knocked out of her, and Marionette seized the miraculous on her collar. "No more of this," she said, and with immense strength crushed the gem in her hand. Chloe's blue eyes bugged as the shards fell to the ground, made powerless. "Now get out," said Marionette, blue eyes cold and angry. "Go live out your life, knowing I beat you."

Chloe's outfit disappeared, and to Adrien's amazement he saw that her power had only been a miraculous. She looked up at him with fearful eyes, and shame. He looked down on her, disgust and pity on his face.

Marionette turned to look at Adrien, smiling. "And now," she said, taking his hand in hers. "We can break this spell."

Adrien smiled back, and took her delicate white hand in his black gloved one, thumb gently stroking the back of hers. "Let's," he murmured gently, green eyes fixed upon her blue ones.

Marionette took the rose from it's secure place in the bodice of her gown and holding it up with both hands before her she opened her mouth and said "Miraculous - "

 _Snap!_

Time slowed. Marionette, eyes wide, breath stolen from her lungs, stared with horror at the stem she held in her hand. The thorns were pricking her slender fingers, but the petal that had been clinging to her salvation was no longer there. Hands trembling, her eyes met Chloe's.

Chloe, eyes dark with hatred and reproach, held the girl's gaze. She stood there, blonde hair loose and out of control, mouth set in an angry line. In her nimble, lightning fast hands she held up the wilting rose petal.

Adrien's cry of dismay and rage was far away. There was a struggle of some kind, but Marionette didn't see it. The world was going out of focus, and she was falling. Falling faster and faster until she finally hit the ground, the rose stem rolling from her limp hand. Her vision was darkening, and she felt her heart racing against her fate. But her lungs wouldn't work, and she felt like she was drowning in air. "A…Adrien…" she gasped out, her voice sounding far away. Her limbs trembled and shook, and a numbness overtook her.

 _"Marionette!"_ Came Adrien's voice, and he was suddenly nearby. He had taken her into his arms and was holding her face, trying to keep her there. She blinked slowly, her face going numb, and gazed into his tear-filled green eyes. They were pleading with her to stay. Please stay. Don't leave me, they begged her. Please no.

"I…I'm sorry," she choked out, gasping like a fish out of water. Her eyes were rolling back, and she was falling into a deep, eternal sleep. "I…love…"

—

"They are leaving!" shouted Nino excitedly, as the few villagers who had followed Chloe screamed and ran for their lives at the defenses of the moving utensils. Suddenly Gabriel Agreste was seen running for his life as well.

"Where did he come from?" demanded Damecles, when suddenly the sky above them darkened.

"What's that? Is it going to rain?" pondered Alya, looking up at the sky.

 ** _"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_** Came a terrible scream from somewhere in the castle, haunting and distraught.

"Oh no," whispered Alya, turning to the stairs. "Something terrible has happened!"

"A…Alya," whimpered Nino suddenly. "Alya…Alya!"

Alya whirled to see Nino trying to move towards her, but held by some invisible force. "It…it's happening, Alya!" He cried bitterly, reaching for her. "Help…me!"

"Nino!" cried Alya, then suddenly felt stiff as well. _We are out of time!_ Her eyes welled up with tears, and she lunged towards him. "Nino…Nino wait!"

His breathing suddenly became labored and his eyes widened in terror. "Alya…"

She was at his side, near him at least. "I would hold you," she wept, touching him with a soft _clink._ Her teapot form had no arms or way to hug Nino as they lived out their last moments.

Damecles watched them, then silently became a lifeless clock. Alya and Nino panted and wept together, mourning their last moments. "Alya…" Gasped Nino. "I…love…you."

Alya choked on her tears. "I…love you…Nino!"

And their world plunged into darkness.

—-

She had tripped on her own skirt. When she had rushed at Adrien, ready to take him with her out the window, Adrien had ducked and dealt a blow to Chloe's back. She turned and tripped, falling out the window with a terrible shriek.

But Adrien didn't care at all. Not one bit. His most beloved person in the world had just been snatched from him, right before his eyes.

Adrien's heart wrenching scream had echoed through the entire castle, carrying the grief of his heart into the open air. Marionette, pale and lifeless, lay in his arms. Her eyes were closed as if in sleep, mouth slightly parted, but no breath left her ruby lips. Her hands lay in her lap where he had dropped them after kissing them, begging her to live.

 _I…love…_

He cried harder, tears moistening her hair as he held her as tightly as he could, weeping for the princess he'd loved and tried to save. Her time had been robbed from her by Hawkmoth, Chloe - even Felix. She hadn't even been able to finish telling him that she loved him.

"Oh Marionette," he wept. "Our time is up!" He cried bitterly, burying his face in her hair unashamedly. "You left before I could say it," he hiccuped, taking off the ring and changing back. "I love you Marionette!" He shouted, then wept even harder.

Silence answered him, and the cold chill wasn't even noticed as his broken heart screamed inside of him.

He suddenly hated the thought of her body laying on the cold floor like this. Lifting her up, weeping still, he laid her gently in her bed, her hair fanned out and her face as white as a pearl. He laid her hands on her abdomen, and lit some candles near the bedside. He knelt, lip trembling and tears still falling, though slower now. He laid his head against her cold hands, crying softly. "Don't leave me."


	9. Chapter 9 - Miracles and Promises

_Adrien._

Adrien's head snapped up. He stared at two ghostly figures before him; a man and a woman. They were dressed as the Red Lady and the Black Death, and they stood close together, hands held and fingers intwining as if they were inseparable. Tears fell from the woman's eyes, but her kind face was still and full of peace.

 _Adrien,_ came her voice in his head. _Do not be afraid. I am Tikki, the first Red Lady. This is Plagg, the first keeper of the Black Death._ She lowered her head. _And we are here for Marionette. We have been guarding her and Felix since the beginning, but after Felix's betrayal, the miraculous' were separated in unity, and in bond._

The man's voice reverberated now in Adrien's head, deep and soothing, and the green eyes of Plagg pierced Adrien's soul. _Thank you, Adrien,_ he said, green eyes piercing but not unfriendly. _Your dedication to Marionette has restored the balance of the miraculous, and we can do our duty to protect the both of you as was pre-destined._

"Please," pleaded Adrien, looking from one to the other, throat aching from his tears. "Can you bring her back?"

 _That is why we are here,_ said Tikki, her glassy eyes holding him in a powerful gaze. _With the power of the Red Lady, the giver of life, it is possible._

"Possible?" asked Adrien, desperate.

 _We have never done it before,_ said Tikki. Letting go of her companion, she floated over to his side and laid a blessing hand on his blonde head. _But I promise to do my best, Adrien dear._ Her eyes were so kind and her voice was so gentle that Adrien felt his fear melt away, and hope flicker in his soul.

Tikki sat on the bed, and with her index finger and thumb took hold of the earrings in Marionette's ears. Tikki bowed her head and closed her eyes, resting her forehead on Marionette's.

 _By all that is love, I bless you._

 _By all that is charm, I embrace you._

 _By all that is life, I call to you._

 _By all that is hope, I raise you._

The small chant was soft and low like a lullaby, and Adrien stared as the earrings in Tikki's grip began to glow with a healing light. Tikki smiled and looked to Adrien. _You will wake up soon, and all will be as it should be. Your love for Marionette, which drove you to unite the miraculous, has saved you all._

 _—-_

"Adrien?"

Adrien slowly woke, his eyes heavy and sore from crying. _Was all of that…a dream?_ He wondered. He suddenly looked up at the speaker, eyes wide.

"Marionette?!"

Marionette was looking at him, sitting up in the bed, eyes wide with life and health. Her bluebell eyes were whole and her brilliant irises were even more beautiful than he had remembered from his dreams.

"Marionette!" shrieked Adrien, and he caught her up in a fierce hug, crying and sobbing at the same time. "We broke the curse! We broke the curse!" He pulled away. "You see, Tikki and Plagg came - they were the first miraculous holders and are apparently our guardians - and then she grabbed your earrings and everything was glowing and - "

"Adrien!" said Marionette gently, pulling out of the hug. She gazed at him with bright blue eyes, her love for him overflowing into tears. "I never got to finish."

"What?" he asked, green eyes staring at her.

"I was in the middle of talking when I left you," she said, a smile gracing her lips with unparalleled beauty. She took a deep breath.

"I love you."

Adrien took a shuddering breath, letting the words sink deep into his heart, and then began to cry. "I nearly lost you," he wept. "And I screamed it as you died. I love you, Marionette. I love you with all my heart!"

She dried his tears, and with a devious smile, cupped his chin and drew him in.

Her lips were on his, and her hand moved to the back of his neck, gently pressing his face against hers. She tasted like strawberries, and he breathed in her sweet scent. He nearly melted in her arms, and raising his hand cupped her cheek and pressed into the kiss, positively enchanted.

She broke away and he was breathless from the deep kiss, blushing and smiling. "Tell me the rest tomorrow," she said with a grin. "Let's go find something to eat."

—-

The entire castle had changed. Instead of the dark halls, bright lights hung suspended on the walls, revealing a bright and welcoming palace. The sooty rugs now had their designs shining with polished golden thread, completely restored. The family portraits were no longer scarred by the claw marks of the confused beast, and as they walked together, arm in arm down the long, white marble steps that led to the ballroom where the last of the servants had defended the honor of the castle against all intruders, they could hear the sound of a great gathering of people.

"Could it be?" asked Marionette, her face lighting up even more. They exited the halls and came out into the great ballroom that now sparkled and shone with red and golden drapes, flowers, and marble floors.

The ballroom was silenced at their entrance, and it was _full_ of people. Adrien stared - he didn't know a single face in the immense crowd.

"He doesn't know us," laughed a familiar voice. He was caught up in a fierce hug by a young man his own age, who's olive skin and laughing brown eyes were quite unknown to Adrien. "Adrien, it's me!"

Adrien held the young man out at arms length. "Nino?" he asked, peering into the young man's face.

Nino laughed. "One in the same!" he said, grinning. "I'm human again! We all are!"

Marionette stared at all of her servants, then opened her arms wide. "Oh how I have _missed_ you all so dearly!" she exclaimed, and began hugging all of them tightly. Many of her servants began to cry, so overcome by the joy of seeing their lovely princess restored and happy once again, and all of them exclaimed over how wonderful it was to be alive.

Suddenly Adrien whispered something in Nino's ear, and Nino threw back his head and laughed. Alya was waved over, and Adrien smiled at her curly hair, tawny eyes, and winning smile. The boys whispered to her, and she clasped her hands in joy.

"ATTENTION!"

Marionette stopped hugging her servants and looked up at Nino, who had stood up on a table before the entire assembly. He was grinning from ear to ear and said "My esteemed fellows and lasses, I have an announcement. Our beloved hero Adrien Agreste has something he wishes to say to our divine Princess Marionette, and in our company no less!"

The servants opened up a pathway to Adrien, who in four great strides was at Marionette's side. He smiled bashfully at her and took her hand in his, saying, "My Lady. Please forgive my forwardness, but I was recently taught how valuable every moment is, and though I am not cursed I understand that my days are numbered."

All murmured knowingly, and he knelt on one knee before her. "My Princess," he said, green eyes looking up into hers. She drew in a breath, eyes asking what he was doing.

"I have no mother, and my father is not the father of my heart," he said, eyes serious and sorrowful. "I have not a gold piece, nor gems of any other kind of riches to offer. I haven't even the smallest fortune that could stabilize our future and health." He looked down. "I am a simple lad, born of a merchant and a farm girl. I know the world through books, and I have only myself to offer." He kissed her hand, eyes begging. "But I offer all the same. I can promise to love you, to stay with you, to treasure you, and never let you go. I - "

Marionette gently laid a finger on his lips and knelt beside him. "My dearest Adrien," she said softly, blue eyes filling with tears. "I am the unworthier of us. I, lost as a girl and trapped in a beast, was indeed a damsel in distress. I discouraged you from saving me, and shamed you for your love of me." She stroked his cheek, and tugged on a tuft of his blonde hair playfully. "Money and riches do not buy happiness. But if you will have me, I can promise to give you the happiest life I could give."

"Will you be mine?" asked Adrien in a barely audible whisper, holding his breath.

"Not even death could stop me from being yours," she swore, and kissed him firmly on the mouth in the presence of the shocked witnesses about them.

"Well I'll take part in this!" cried a cheery voice. Nino was smiling and seizing Alya's hand twirled her into his arms. "Well, Alya?" he asked, nose touching hers. "I've waited this long. What do you - mph!"

Marionette and Adrien got to their feet, laughing as Alya interrupted Nino with a kiss of her own.

"What a marvelous tale," said Adrien reflectively, taking Marionette's hand in his own. "We should really write it down. In fact…"

—-

And so dear reader, our tale comes near to a close. It must be recorded for the satisfaction of Adrien that he did in fact return to his dear old village that could never understood him, but not as a resident of course. I do personally believe that the smugness of the Black Death rubbed off on him, for the next time I saw him he rode into the village on a magnificent horse, and accompanied by a royal procession. His dress was that of King Adrien now, as Marionette had been recognized by the state and declared Queen of France. The entire village came out to see him (he had trumpets play), and I was no more shocked than they when this king stopped at my humble door.

"My friend," he said as I opened the door. "I have a favor to ask of you."

"Your majesty," I gasped, bowing. "It has been a long time since I have done the favors of kings!"

"Oh Monsieur Fu," Exclaimed Adrien, dismounting and embracing me. "How good it is to be in your company again. May I introduce my wife, Queen Marionette?"

The lady drew close, more beautiful than the rumors had foretold. "My Queen," I said, bowing.

"Our story is quite exquisite," said the good lady, her face kind. "Monsieur Fu, my dear husband has told me much of your library and your friendship. We wish to ask you a favor and record our story as it truly happened, and not allow it to become a simple legend."

"You…you desire that I _write_ your story?"

"If you would be so kind," said King Adrien, taking his queen's hand in his gloved one. "It was quite a miraculous tale."

"Well, I would do anything for my beloved monarchs," I said, bowing, then grinned at the king. "And much more for an old friend."

And so, my rulers came into my quaint library and told me the entire story. I did my best to write it and guard it, protecting it as the story of my friends - of the beauty of innocence, the tragedy of the beast, and the miracles that still happen to the lucky fool.

King Adrien and Queen Marionette lived glorious long lives, and kept France in it's longest time of peace. They had 5 children, and passed on the precious miraculous when it was time. And it has been said that no man and woman have ever lived in such a harmonious and miraculous love such as the love of King Adrien and Queen Marionette.

And so ends _Beauty and The Beast: A Miraculous Tale._


End file.
